Deeproot Treant
By nature kodoma are protectors of the Fea Wood. Only the shadow of the Dark Consul turns these gentle creatures into monsters of fear. Treants are some of the forest's mightiest guardians, and their corruption is a loss felt by all. Not willing to allow the blight of the Dark Consul to go uncontested the Deeproot Treants have awoken with terrible rage. They are determined to see the Dark Consul driven from the Fae Wood forever. Stats *'Type:' Treant Kodama Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Sapphire *'Abilities:' Tough *'Unique Actions: 'Overgrowth, Uproot *'Potions: 'Deadwood Dynamite *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 1B 1R (Melee: 2) *'Armor:' 1W 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:' 1B *'Hearts:' 6 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Deeproot Treant has below average offense with 1B1R STR (1.83 avg/5 max stars) and the highest starting hero defense of 2R1W ARM (3.33 avg/7 max stars). He has above average 6 Hearts and Tough, which allows him to remove a wound during upkeep. He is a large base model and has a melee range of 2. He has low 1B DEX, which can make him vulnerable to some monster actions and game effects. '''Abilities: Overgrowth provides Wave 1 AOE, which hits a meaty 8 square area around the Treant's large base. This may be used to punish monsters that attempt to surround the Treant once he has sufficient offense to consistently wound monster and helps offset the weaknesses in his large base. Uproot is a support action that may only be used on allies up to range 4 to Compel 2. It effectively allows the Treant to use his actions to help nearby heroes Dash into a better position and can technically be used on the Treant himself. Consider using this support action to reposition/move other heroes that have an active Aura buff. For example, he can Uproot a Royal Paladin with Iron Halo or Riftling Rogue with Bamf! to maintain a defensive formation or Uproot a Wandering Minstrel with Jaunty Tune to keep pressure on the Consul. Potion: Deadwood Dynamite provides the Treant's party access to an additional AOE attack of range 3, Dangerous melee Burst 1 attack that inflicts Poison. It's best used by a hero with sufficient STR offense to wound monsters as the Treant will typically lack enough offense on his own unless he has equipment since using the potion on his activation prevents him from using another potion that may buff his offense. At range 3, this allows the Treant as a melee hero to attack spawn points without being affected by most spawn point auras and due to his large base, gives him a respectable reach of attacking monsters in a 60 square area around him with the Burst 1 covering up to 96 squares if there is a suitable target. Recall that the Treant is a large base model and can see over small models to use Deadwood Dynamite on the optimal target. Strategy: '''The Deeproot Treant is an AOE Tank Support melee hero. He has high defense, wounds, and Tough, which makes him very difficult to defeat, but due to his low starting offense, he has difficulty wounding monsters until he improves his offense, so he may be a priority to improve so the Consul doesn't ignore him. As a large base model with melee range of 2, small enemy models do not block his line of sight and he is able to attack small models behind other small models without being in base contact. As a Tank, due to his high defense and wounds, it is difficult for the Consul to defeat the Treant in a single activation. If not defeated, '''Tough keeps the Treant in the fight and safeguards him from being defeated by Fire, even if there is a Challenge that prevents Healing as Tough removes a wound during upkeep rather than Healing it. The Treant will typically use Overgrowth and Deadwood Dynamite for AOE after improving his offense. If he has no suitable targets he can wound, he will be able to support his party by using Uproot '''to move them into position. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Increasing the Treant's STR should be the party's priority to ensure the Consul can't ignore him and so he can deal enough wounds to generate and keep Wrath in Arcade. ARM to increase the Treant's defense is still recommended as he has access to two AOE attacks that can help him keep Wrath in Arcade or allow him to wade into monsters towards objectives and defend against their attacks. As he is a large base model without any compensating mobility, consider giving him additional Movement or Surefoot/Fly to help him keep up with the party, especially if your tiles have a lot of difficult terrain. The Treant will typically never need WILL or DEX. '''Limitations: '''The Treant's limitations are primarily due to his large base, average mobility, and low offense. If his offense is not increased sufficiently to threaten monsters, he will not be able to generate Wrath in Arcade and the Consul can generally ignore him until he blocks a doorway with his large base. Although he can be surrounded by enemy models, his Overgrowth AOE can punish the Consul for this strategy. On tiles with a lot of negative terrain effects, his large base becomes a liability his melee range of 2 and potion range of 3 may not be able to overcome. Due to his low DEX, he is susceptible to monster attacks that require DEX defense. As these tend to be movement reduction actions, he can potentially be kept out of the fight and prevent him from engaging. He can be kited since he has no mobility to engage and the maximum range of all his actions is 3 squares. '''Party: The Deeproot Treant can fill the STR AOE Tank role in most parties and may require support from his party to increase his mobility and offense. He tends to party best with another STR hero that can utilize his Deadwood Dynamite potion to ensure enough Loot is generated to improve the Treant's offense. His Uproot support action is situational since he needs to be in range to use it on allies to either aid their mobility or reposition an active Aura buff. He works well with heroes that can take advantage of his high defense (e.g. Fury's Blood). See Also: Trent Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten KingCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__